Hair
by YOjulie
Summary: Cat Valentine perfect daughter, just as her parents expect her to be. But is that who Cat wants to be? Or does she have other plans in mind, will she turn her cheek?  Songfic&OneShot


Hair

Summary: Cat Valentine perfect daughter, just as her parents expect her to be. But is that who Cat wants to be? Or does she have other plans in mind, will she turn her cheek? [Songfic]

Song: Lady GaGa - Hair

I know i didn't use the whole song only some of it. Enjoy!

I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>'Hi my name is Caterina Valentine &amp; I'm 16 years old. I attend Lynnfield High &amp; I'm studying to become a lawyer'. It was all wrong she didn't choose to go to Lynnfield she wanted to go to Hollywood Arts &amp; become an actress not a lawyer. But she's living up to her parent's expectations is this what Cat really wants to be? She's not sure. So tries something different like dying her hair red.<p>

_Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight_

_& if I'm hotshot mum will cut my hair at night_

Cat Valentine, a red head well for now he parents say 'Cat, before you know it that red hair will be gone! How dare you dye your hair without our permission' her mother yells 'you think this is ok? This is not the Cat we know' her father says

'Why can't I be who I want to be?" Cat yells back before she storms off to her room in tears.

_& in the morning I'm short of my identity_

_I scream "mom & dad why can I be who I want to be?"_

Cat stares at herself in the mirror, who was she? She was Cat Valentine, but Cat Valentine who? Cat Valentine who obeys & follows her parent's rules trying to be the perfect daughter? Or Cat Valentine who just wants to be herself & not be someone she's not. That's the whole reason why she dyed her hair right? Because her hair was free unlike her.

_I just wanna be myself & I want you to love_

_Me for who I am_

_I just wanna be myself & I want you to know_

_I am my hair_

'Caterina where have you been? You missed your piano lesson!' Cat's mother asks as Cat closes the front door 'I'm sorry I was out with some friends' Cat replies, her mother sighs. 'Cat honey, you don't need friends you need to focus on your lessons & education that's what's going to help you get far in life sweetie not friends' cats mother says 'but mom-'. 'No buts cat, if this happens again you're going to be home schooled' her mother said before walking 'oh & remind me to fix that hair of yours it's a mess' her mother says before leaving the room.

_I've had enough this is my prayer_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

_I've had enough this is my prayer_

_That I'll die living just as free as my hair_

'You know that I could use somebody, someone lik-' cats sings in the shower 'cat honey, your recital is in an hour you better get ready soon' cat dad says 'ok dad,' cat says as she's finishing off. Cat stands in front of her full length mirror approving her outfit; she was wearing a white off shoulder shirt with a black belt in the middle, dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of white pumps she nodded her head & headed into the living room. 'I'm ready' cat said as she walking into the living room her mom's jaw dropped 'Cat, what are you thinking? You can't perform wearing that!' Cats mother says, Cat smiles 'I know' Cat says 'Cat, go change we don't have much time' Cats mother says annoyed 'umm, I don't think so, you see I made plans to go see a movie with my friends' Cat says as she heads to the door 'Cat go & change' her mother yells 'no, mom I'm going to see this movie & I don't care what you say I'm going to be free, I just want to be me & I haven't been myself in a while' cat says then leaves the house slamming the front door. & from that day on everything changed.

_It's my hair, I am my hair_

_It's all the glory that I bare_

_It's my hair, I am my hair_

_It's all the glory that I bare_

'Hi I'm Cat Valentine & I attend Hollywood Arts I'm studying performing arts to become an actress & maybe one day I'll be famous & win an award' cat says & giggles as she plays around with her hair.

_I'm as free as my hair_

_I'm as free as my hair_

'& the award for best actress goes to… the lovely read-headed Caterina Valentine' the host yells. The crowd claps as Cat makes her way to the stage shocked with tears in her eyes she accepts the award & makes her way to the podium. 'wow I uh i wasn't expecting this, I'm so honored well umm I wanna thank my parents for letting me be who I am today I love you guys so much thank you all! For voting for me' Cat says. Her Dreams came true.

_I am my hair, I am my hair_

_Ooh, I am my hair, I'm my hair_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

please feel free to give me your opinion

_x  
><em>


End file.
